Sara's Sorta Secret Admirer
by Callieach
Summary: Somebody's thoughts on Sara. Can't tell you who or it would ruin the story. Not Grissom, though. First CSI fic read, review, be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's (Sorta) Secret Admirer

Sure, they've all joked that I like her, but nobody actually believes it. It's just a way to tease me for them. Well, of course I _like_ her, I work with her. We're friends. But I do like her as more than that. I am in love. Completely, _utterly_, in love. With Sara Sidle.

I realize I'm probably not exactly her type. I'm likely not even _close_ to being her type. Sara's a bit of a work-a-holic, and, while I get it done, I do tend to goof off a little bit. But only a little. Just don't ask any of my co-workers about that last statement, they might not agree.

Back to Sara, she is just so unbelievably beautiful. Not to mention she is a great CSI. I guess I kind of admire her. I'm not a shrink, but sometimes, it's easy to tell that she hasn't had a perfect life. And if you've ever seen her work a difficult case, you know what I mean when I say that she gives it her all. Sara throws her heart and soul into getting the bad guy. It's almost as if she thinks her job is the only thing she's got on this earth. But it's not.

She's got Catherine, who looks out for her like a little sister. She's got all the guys who work in the lab, and the morgue, and uptown. And what about that medic-friend of hers? What's his name? Oh ya - Hank… never liked him personally. But most importantly, she's got me.

If only she'd realize that we are perfect for each other. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I just wish she loved me back. But that'll never happen. She's out of my league. Way out of my league.

It's not like I've never tried before. Like once, I asked Catherine if there was any chance Sara would go to dinner with me. She told me as long as Sara didn't know it was a date, I would be fine. But Sara's too smart not to realize it would have been a date, so I didn't bother asking.

Then there was another time when Grissom and I were talking, and happened upon the subject of Sara. I had watched her basically confess her love for him (without their knowing - so please don't tell them) a few days ago. He had brushed her off. I felt like screaming 'Sara, ask me to go to dinner with you! I would never turn you down like that!' But only I couldn't, or else I would have been accused of spying on them. So ya, Gris and I were talking about her, and he said something stupid and cryptic (as usual) that I didn't get at the time. But I understand it now.

"Greg, sometimes, if you know you are doomed to fail, you unleash something in what you will fail at in order to help the next, who is maybe not so doomed to fail."

That's what he told me. I didn't exactly over-analyze it right then and there. I mean, I don't listen to him half the time we talk. He's getting old, and Brass is the only one who agrees with me that he might be going senile. But I remembered it a few days later, and thought about it hard. He must have been talking about Sara, and what would have been a sucky relationship between the two of them. But what did he unleash? And who's the next?

So after three and a half hours of sitting though MacGyver reruns, thinking, I might have figured something out. I have no clue what sort of trouble my child-hood hero got himself into or out of, but I came closer to understanding a Grissom-ism.

He figured out that I like Sara, and said or did something to make her notice that she harbored secret feelings for me. So he rejected her… to give me a chance with her. That didn't really make sense… I guess in a way, it did… but still.

Just a few short weeks after I came to this realization, there came a day when I was feeling particularly lucky. I'd psyched myself up all day to ask Sara to dinner. I remember every moment of that day, nearly a month ago, perfectly, as if it were yesterday.

Our shifts finished at the same time. As I was going into our locker room, she was leaving it.

"Hey Sara, wait up a second!" I said just as she brushed pass me.

"Make it snappy, I'm meeting someone across town in 45 minutes, and traffic'll be a bugger." I muttered something about forgetting what I was going to say and whatever it was could wait until tomorrow. She just looked at me as if I were losing it and left. I probably was losing it, actually. Great, huh?

I was heart-broken form that encounter. _So_ heart-broken, in fact, that I've never tried to ask her out again.

Until today, that is.

I know for a fact that within the next half hour, she will be walking into the lab. So as I compared some fibers Catherine barked at me to help her with, I'm planning what I'm going to say. 'Hey Sara, how about grabbing a bite to eat after work?' or maybe, 'Hey Sara, you busy later?' No, I don't like either of those. 'Hi Sara, I was wondering if you'd like to go get a coffee or something after this shift?' _Ergg!_ Why do none of these seem right? How about this one: 'Sara, I am madly in love with you and if you don't say you'll go on a date with me, I will stab myself to death with these scissors!' Okay, that would _defiantly_ not work.

I was so busy thinking (what a change) that I hardly noticed Sara walk in behind me.

"Hey, wow, you're in ahead of me today. That's never happened before." She said with a laugh. Oh God, what a _gorgeous _laugh. It doesn't matter that she was just using it to imply that I am almost never on time for work (which is true). If it made her laugh, I would never show up ahead of her again. I'd do anything to see her smile. I really am losing it.

She was leaning over my shoulder, watching me work – a popular pastime here – when I remembered my dilemma.

"Umm, Sara…" I started nervously. Really nervously.

"Ya." She looked at me expectantly. She probably thought I was going to use one of my regular lines about work not getting done any faster when she was hovering over my shoulder.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. So I took a deep breath.

_Get a grip on yourself, and tell her how you feel, Greg. It's now or never.

* * *

_

A/N: What did you think? How obvious was it that it was Greg before the last line? Should I leave it like this, or write another chapter, to see what happens?

Please be gentile, it's my first stab at writing CSI fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara's (Sorta) Secret Admirer

Chapter 2

"Yes, Greg." I think Sara was getting frustrated with me.

"W-w-wi-ill y-y-ou –" Where is my smooth talking when I need it?

"Will I what? Spit it out, Sanders!" Yup, she's frustrated with me.

"Will you go to dinner with me?" I asked it really quickly, then bent back over my work. If she were going to reject me (which was likely) I didn't want her to see how much it hurt.

She didn't answer for a long time. When she finally did, she said it slowly. "Like a date?"

Ahh, what should I say, what should I say? "Ya – kinda." I didn't mean to look at her in the eyes. See, I am a coward I don't like to look into girls eyes while I'm being rejected. It's not good for one's sanity. But I looked at her face anyways.

"I'd love that." Sara said with a smile and a blush. Just then Catherine walked by, ruining our moment and barking something about needing to see Sara.

"Coming." She yelled back, turning to me she said, "Gotta go."

"See you later, then." I said as she left to follow Catherine down the hall.

Then I was seized by a neurotic impulse of giddiness. After a quick glace down the corridor to make sure no one was looking, I lost it. I started dancing around the room. I really don't know what came over me, but she said YES!

"Uhh, Greg? What are you doing?" Nick asked. I didn't hear him come in, but I guess he did, 'cause there he was, watching me dance around like a fool. A lovesick fool.

"Nothing." I said, really super embarrassed.

"Common, Greggo. You can tell me." He urged, but I was not going to fall for it. It's none of his business. He doesn't need to know.

"I have a date." So I guess I did fall for it. Since when do my brain and my mouth not work together anymore?

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Not telling." I said with a smirk. "You'll find out soon enough, anyways." For some reason, I thought that would be a good enough answer, but these CSI dudes never settle.

"You told me what, now tell me who." Nick was on the verge of bribing me to talk, I could tell. But I wasn't going to. NEVER!

"Sara." Okay, mouth, meet brain. You work as a _pair_. If brain says 'no talk', mouth doesn't move!

Just my luck, Warrick strode in just as Nick continued talking. "You ask her?"

I JUST WISH NICK WOULD STOP INTEROGATING ME! I didn't commit a crime. I asked a girl out. The girl just happens to be a spunky co-worker of ours, but that's not a crime. At least not in Nevada.

"What I miss?" Warrick asked as I gave a small nod, seemingly intent on my work, even if I couldn't concentrate.

"YES!" Nick said triumphantly. To Warrick, he explained. "Greg asked Sara out! You owe me five bucks, my friend!"

What? They made a bet on me? On my love life? What is the world coming to?

"Aww, man. Why couldn't you have waited until she asked you? It wouldn't have been much longer a wait." Warrick said as I figured it out. The carpet fibers _did_ match, they just came from different parts of the carpet in question. It was lighter at the bottom than the top, a drastic change that I had just figured out. I was quite proud of myself for discovering this when I remembered where I was and what was going on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked stupidly.

"Well, when Grissom turned her down, we all noticed how she got warmer towards you. And you been a love-bug-swallowed puppy over he for a long time. It was only a matter of time before one of you asked the other one out." Nick said.

"We just didn't know which one. So Nick and I made a bet. I thought for sure that Sara would ask you out before you put on your big boy underwear long enough to do it. But I guess you found them." Warrick said with a laugh. Just because I'm the youngest person in the lab doesn't mean that they can make fun of me. I happen to find that age discrimination.

"Shut up and let me work, before Cath comes and bites my head off."

Eventually they left me alone. But not before they threw a few more snide comments my way. I knew they were going to spread the news, just because they are evil. Within two hours, the entire graveyard shift in all of Las Vegas will know that the 'wanna-be CSI Greg' has a date with 'Ms. Moody' herself, Sara Sidle, CSI.

This was going to suck.

I managed to get through the next three hours. But when Grissom said that I had to go to a scene with Catherine and Warrick, I was bummed. I much prefer the days when I don't have to leave the lab I call home.

"So I heard you got a date." That was the first thing Catherine said to me when I got in the back of the company SUV.

"Warrick, did you tell everyone?" I could guess the answer, but felt like asking it anyways.

"Sara told me. Seemed pretty excited about it, too." Catherine said. Warrick was silent for a change. A nice change.

We processed the scene for a really long time. There was blood everywhere, and guess who got to collect it. Me, of course. It was nearly lunch time when we finished. I was sent back into the lab with a ton of work to do. As I was trying to figure out how many different blood samples we found in the blender, in came Sara, evidence baggie in hand.

"Sara, please don't tell me you have more for me to do!" I begged.

With a shake of her head she put the evidence, a margarita-themed dog collar, in front of me. "No such luck. I just need you to see if there's any human blood on it. It could help us get a warrant."

I grumbled something incoherent even to me and left the blender a lone for a minute. I started to work on the dog collar, Sara hovering near-by. I found a piece of blood that was human.

"And this," I told her. "is not pooch." I gave her the printout and she scanned it. She looked so happy. It made me feel better about being really tired and over-worked.

"Thanks, Greg." Sara smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later!"

* * *

A/N: Second crappy chappie! Written after midnight whilst hyper and watching CSI multiple times. Hope you enjoyed! Even if you didn't you can still review! 


End file.
